¿Y cómo es él?
by Dari Hope
Summary: Sherlock en un momento de reflexión decide contarle algo a John y éste no puede más que preguntarle "¿Y cómo es ella?"


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, éste es mi primer fic en general. Nunca había escrito nada antes y estoy un poco (mucho) nerviosa. Es probable que pueda haber un error, a pesar de que lo leí muchas veces puede que se me escapara algo. Fue entretenido escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les resulte al menos un poco entretenido leerlo!

Advertencias: Esto es un fic slash (hombrexhombre)

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la versión actual pertenece a la BBC (¡Oh grandes genios!)

Y ahora... ¡La historia!

 **¿Y cómo es él?**

Era una tarde tranquila en el 221B de Baker Street. Sherlock no hablaba desde la mañana, sólo se había sentado en su sillón, vestido con su acostumbrado pijama y bata azul, abrazando sus rodillas y colocando su barbilla sobre éstas. John había salido a comprar alrededor de las 2pm y al regresar hora y media después, el detective se encontraba en la misma posición.

John ordenó las compras en la cocina y tomo asiento frente a Sherlock, no intentó hablarle ya que al parecer estaba en su palacio mental y tan sólo se decidió a tomar un libro y comenzar a leerlo.

Ya llevaba 4 capítulos cuando Sherlock le dirigió la palabra.

–John, ¿dirías que tengo sentimientos?– habló el detective con voz algo ronca por no haber hablado en todo el día, sobresaltando a John. – ¿O piensas como los demás y crees que solo soy una maquina insensible?

El doctor se tomó un momento para analizar la pregunta, ¿Por qué Sherlock le preguntaría algo así? ¿En eso había estado reflexionando todo el día? ¿Le habrían insultado en Yard? ¿O en Bart's? El detective, a pesar de no aparentarlo, le afectaban los insultos hacia su persona, John se había dado cuenta de eso.

–Yo no creo que seas una maquina, Sherlock– John suspiro, no sabía cómo explicarse, él en serio creía que Sherlock tenía sentimientos, o eso le gustaba pensar– Tal vez seas un poco… rudo con la mayoría de las personas y tengas poco tacto al tratar con ellas, pero sí tienes sentimientos y además eres una gran persona.

Sherlock no comentó nada sobre su respuesta y volvió a quedarse callado, John lo miró unos segundos y luego retomó su lectura. Ya había llegado al capítulo 7 cuando Sherlock volvió a hablar.

–John, creo que me he enamorado de alguien. –dijo y volvió a quedarse callado. John parpadeó sorprendido, de entre todas las cosas esa era la que menos se imaginaba que le diría el pelinegro.

Tardó unos minutos en pensar que preguntarle mientras Sherlock le observaba detrás de sus rulos. Ya tenía el cabello largo y se preguntó si tendría que arrastrar al detective a una peluquería o si éste iría con calma.

– ¿Y cómo es ella? – fue a lo que se decidió preguntar, probablemente si preguntaba por el nombre de la "afortunada" no se lo diría.

–Él– dijo Sherlock sin mucha importancia y aunque en realidad no era una gran sorpresa, John agradeció no estar tomando nada, porque de seguro se lo hubiese escupido todo a la cara de Sherlock. –Y es… es especial, agradable, es amable conmigo, todos le quieren y es perfectamente comprensible, sería muy difícil no quererle.

–Oh, eso es una forma muy buena de referirse a alguien– dijo John mientras se levantaba hacia la cocina– ¿Quieres té?

–Sí, gracias– respondió mientras desdoblaba las piernas y las estiraba hasta casi tocar el sillón de John con sus pies– ¿No tienes más preguntas?

–Por supuesto que sí, sólo déjame pensarlas– dijo John con una sonrisa mientras llenaba la tetera de agua, era raro que Sherlock quisiera compartir información personal.

Terminó de preparar el té y destapó un paquete de galletas que había comprado esa tarde. Fue hasta Sherlock y le entregó la taza y unas cuantas galletas mientras él se agarró el paquete completo.

– ¿Dónde quedo la igualdad? – preguntó al ver que John no le daría más galletas.

– Yo hice las compras, éste es mi premio; agradece que las comparta. – Dijo llevándose una galleta a la boca, después de tomar un poco de té preguntó – ¿En qué lugar lo conociste?

El detective frunció el ceño y probó su té– En Bart's.

John asintió y comió otra galleta dándose tiempo para pensar. – ¿De dónde es? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Le has hablado?

Sherlock se tomó su tiempo en responder mientras mojaba las galletas en el té.

–Es de Londres, es doctor, y sí, le he hablado. – Soltó un largo suspiro y dijo – Quiero salir con él, ¿Cómo debería pedírselo? Te pregunto a ti ya que debes ser un gran experto en pedir citas después de tantas.

–No lo sé, pídeselo y ya, depende mucho de cómo sea esa persona. – John se levantó de su sillón y tomó la taza de Sherlock y la propia para llevarlas a la cocina.

Cuando regresó el paquete de galletas ya no tenía ninguna y el pelinegro tenía la boca llena. Suspiró.

Cuando Sherlock se tragó todas las galletas (John en serio esperaba que se ahogara con ellas) preguntó– ¿Crees que quiera salir conmigo? – Y John pudo ver algo de miedo en sus ojos, al parecer ese hombre le gustaba lo suficiente a su amigo como para temer que le rechazara.

–Eres alguien genial, Sherlock. Cualquiera querría salir contigo.

Y nada más terminó de decir eso el detective salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Vio la hora, eran las 6pm.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

A las 7:30pm John subió a ver qué hacia Sherlock, estaba demasiado callado. Tocó la puerta de su habitación y escuchó un "pasa" amortiguado desde adentro.

–Sherlock, ¿qué haces? –Preguntó John mientras entraba a la habitación, le sorprendió lo ordenado que estaba todo y vio al detective arreglando su camisa frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

–Es obvio John, me visto para la cita– Dijo mientras se ponía su saco. A John no le da tiempo de felicitarle por el hecho de que le hayan aceptado la cita ya que siguió hablando. –Tú también deberías arreglarte ¿O piensas ir en ropa de andar en casa?

John abrió la boca en una expresión de sorpresa. – ¿Arreglarme? ¿Para qué? No tengo planeado salir.

– ¡Claro que vas a salir! – dijo girando rápidamente para ver a John de frente y no mediante el espejo. – Tú eres mi cita, John.

Se podría decir que John quedo en shock, aunque breve ya que Sherlock interrumpió su estado casi catatónico.

– ¿O no quieres salir conmigo? – Preguntó Sherlock con tal sentimiento en su voz que John sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo para que no se sintiera mal.

–Sherlock, nunca me preguntaste si quería salir contigo. –Contestó John con calma.

–Creí que era algo innecesario.

–Ese tipo de cosas son necesarias. –Suspiró– Entonces… ¿Yo soy de quien estás enamorado? – preguntó John mientras miraba a Sherlock a los ojos, que en ese momento y por la baja luz de la habitación se veían de un azul oscuro.

–Si– contestó el detective– Y pensé que era bastante obvio todo este tiempo. –Calló un momento y miro fijamente a John– ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo, John?

John abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, no sabía que decir. Sherlock iba muy directo al punto.

–Entiendo perfectamente si la respuesta es un no. –Dijo pasando su mano derecha por su cabello, desordenando aun más los rulos que había intentado arreglar anteriormente.

Después de pensarlo un poco, John simplemente se acerco a Sherlock y lo abrazó fuerte.

–La respuesta es sí y espero que la cita sea a un buen restaurante, tengo algo de hambre.

Sherlock le devolvió el abrazo y John poniéndose un poco de puntillas le dio un casto beso a Sherlock en los labios.

–Iré a vestirme.

 **OoOoOoO**

Espero les gustara! Saludos!

Dari.


End file.
